OPERACION SACA BOCADOS
by El almirante
Summary: OBJETIVO: EL REFRIGERADOR. MISION: VENCER LA APUESTA DE SANJI OBTENIENDO UN BOCADILLO NOCTURNO ANTES DE 6 DIAS. El comando mugiwara Luffy se prepara para el ataque.


OPERACIÓN SACA BOCADO

**&**

**OPERACIÓN SACA BOCADO**

**&**

**OBJETIVO: **EL REFRIGERADOR.

**MISION: **VENCER LA APUESTA DE SANJI OBTENIENDO UN BOCADILLO NOCTURNO ANTES DE 6 DIAS.

**TERRENO: **COCINA, Y UN INCREIBLO CAMPO DE TRAMPAS.

_Comienza la misión…_

**NOCHE UNO**

**12:00 P.M.**

Mugiwara no luffy, futuro rey pirata, se infiltra en la cocina sigilosamente, la oscuridad reinante no merma su voluntad de alcanzar el objetivo, se mueve sigilosamente por el piso de madera del campo, cuando de pronto…

CLIC! (_Trampa activada)_

Es atrapado por una ratonera gigante que lo deja rendido contra el suelo…

**Noche 1: misión abortada…**

**NOCHE DOS**

**10:10 P.M.**

Mugiwara no luffy, futuro rey pirata, se infiltra en la cocina sigilosamente, la oscuridad reinante no merma su voluntad de alcanzar su objetivo, se mueve sigilosamente por el piso de madera del campo, esquivando la ratonera gigante, cuando de pronto…

CLIC!

Su pie es atrapado por una trampa para osos, solo que sin los dientes, el mugiwara lucha desesperante por liberarse y alcanzar su objetivo, pero termina cayendo encima de mas de esas odiosos artefactos que formaban un campo frente a él.

**Noche 2: misión abortada…**

**NOCHE TRES**

**11:00 P.M.**

Mugiwara no Luffy, futuro rey pirata, se infiltra en la cocina sigilosamente, la oscuridad reinante no merma su voluntad de alcanzar su objetivo, se mueve sigilosamente por el piso de madera del campo, esquivando la ratonera gigante, y vadeando sigilosamente el campo de trampas para oso, acercandose victorioso al refrigerador cuando de pronto…

CLIC!.

A penas y puso un pie delante del refri una trampa con cuerda estilo ninja lo aleja del objetivo suspendiendole por el aire, a lo que habia que agregar el error del cocinero en medir la cuerda, lo que resulta en dos fuertes porrazos tanto en el techo como el piso…

**Noche 3: misión abortada…**

**NOCHE CUATRO**

**10:40 P.M.**

El mugiwara luffy futuro rey pirata, se infiltra en la cocina sigilosamente, la oscuridad reinante no merma su voluntad de alcanzar su objetivo, se mueve sigilosamente por el piso de madera del campo, esquivando la ratonera gigante, vadeando sigilosamente el campo de trampas para oso, esquivando audazmente la trampa ninja, la victoria estaba delante de sus ojos brillantes ojos, cuando de pronto…

CLIC!.

Una trampa en el mango del refri provoca una fuerte contusión craneal causada por un martillo atado al techo y a una palanqueta que lo movía dejando caer el cuerpo atontado del mugiwara en el suelo.

**Noche 4: misión abortada…**

**NOCHE CINCO**

**11:20 P.M.**

Mugiwara no Luffy, futuro rey pirata, se infiltra en la cocina sigilosamente, la oscuridad reinante no merma su voluntad de alcanzar su objetivo, se mueve sigilosamente por el piso de madera del campo, esquivando la ratonera gigante, esquivando las trampas para oso, esquivando la cuerda trampa ninja, y esquivando el golpe del martillo, la batalla estaba de su lado, finalmente habia sorteado todo el ingenioso campo táctico de su enemigo, su misión estaria completa cuando abriera la puerta del objetivo y deleitara el sabor de la victoria, y cuando abría finalmente la puerta del refri , cuando de pronto…

CLIC!.

Una bota amarrada al madero de un resorte, propina una tremenda patada en su entrepierna, y como si su orgullo herido no fuera suficiente, un guante de box atado a un resorte le propina un gancho que lo envía al suelo.

**Noche 5: misión abortada…**

**NOCHE SEIS**

**10:30 P.M.**

Esta era la ultima noche, un fracaso más significaría la derrota, estaba preparado para vencer o morir, pero de hambre.

BANZAI!

Fue grito el guerra, suficientemente bajo para que solo el pudiera oirlo al momento de arrojarse contra el campo de trampas táctico de su enemigo, tirando al garete toda su estrategia…

Fue larga noche… de dolor.

**DÍA SIETE**

**6:30 A.M.**

El cocinero llega media hora antes desayunar para prepara la comida cuando se encuentra con el deteriorado campo de batalla, y el refrigerador intacto como el lo esperaba, y el comando mugiwara no luffy colgando patas arriba de la habitación, con raspones, magulladuras y muchos golpes, ondeando una bandera blanca.

-Acepto su rendición, gral. Luffy!- es lo único que contesta.

Entonces sin previo aviso aparece ussop quien ignorando todo el tumulto de la mañana se acerca al refrigerador…

-Oe, yo no lo abriría de ser…-

_Demasiado tarde…_

_CLIC!_

El narizón recibe uno en el orgullo y otro en la nariz que lo tiran al suelo inconsciente…

-Creo que me pase un poco con eso…- pensó el cocinero victorioso.

**OPERACIÓN SACA BOCADO… Misión… Fallida!**

**Notas:**

Jeje, que les pareció… espero sus comentarios.

Almirante, cambio y fuera.


End file.
